


When Have You Ever...

by DittyWrites



Series: Gotham Rogues Drabbles [13]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Companionable Snark, Established Relationship, Flirting, Injury, M/M, Snark, mention of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittyWrites/pseuds/DittyWrites
Summary: A cute drabble in which Eddie visits Ozzie at work to ask a very minuscule favour.





	When Have You Ever...

Releasing a growl of annoyance as the door to his office swung open with no preamble, Oswald narrowed his eyes at the figure who shuffled in as he dropped his financial paper.  
“I don’t recall you making an appointment.”

“Ozzie,” Edward held up a placating hand, “when have you ever needed me to make an appointment to come see you?”

“It is a new rule which I have literally just put into place,” Oswald muttered, “so if you will kindly leave I will have Samantha set you up with an app- what happened to your hand?”   
He cut himself off as he noticed the bandages which were currently holding the last two fingers of Edwards’ left hand together.

“Unfortunate accident.”

As Edward bit the answer out, Oswald couldn’t help but notice that he was also avoiding his eye.

Snatching the monocle off his desk and bringing it to his eye, Oswald waited patiently until a sigh escaped Edward as he understood that he was fighting a losing battle and he held his hand out for further inspection. Peeling off the crude bandage, Oswald ran a soft finger across the gross swelling of the digits and their obviously distressed state, suppressing a smirk as the gentle action caused a shiver to crawl up Edwards’ arm.

“Did you relocate them yourself?”

“Yes.”

Releasing a squawk of disappointment, Oswald pulled some ice from his personal stash and swathed it in his handkerchief before pressing it to the damaged fingers.

“How did you manage this?” He inquired.

“I was attempting to work around one of the security measures within the Museum of Antiquities in West Gotham,” Edward confessed as he fixed Oswald with a measured gaze,   
“when my fingers had an unfortunate accident with the sheet glass.”

Raising an eyebrow, Oswald stayed silent as he waited for the eventual ask which he could see waiting to be unleashed.

“If I had the blueprints for the museum,” Edward continued as a small smirk crossed his lips, “then I could avoid such accidents in the future. However, such records are physically stored in one of the most technologically advanced WayneTech buildings within the city and are therefore, unacceptable.”

Moving around the other side of the desk, Edward stood to Oswalds’ side as he made sure to keep the icepack held against his fingers.

“If I had those blueprints then I doubt such an accident would happen again,” he continued, “plus I would not be forced to come and have my beautiful partner here patch me up for something so minor.”

“Flattery, Eddie? Really?”

“Come on, Ozzie,” Edward grinned, “you know how much I want that scroll and we know it would look delightful hanging up in our home. I may even pick up one or two items for you to use in the Lounge.” His voice lowered as he made the offer.

Tempting.

“Hmm,” pretending to consider, Oswald tapped his round stomach with one hand, “I suppose I could see what I can do. Give me fifteen minutes and I could maybe pull a few strings to have copies sent here directly.”

His arm was pulled towards Edwards’ mouth as the genius placed a kiss on the back of his hand.

“Thank you.”

“My price,” he continued as though Edward had not interrupted, “is your attendance at dinner this evening.”

“Ozzie, when have you ever needed to convince me to join you for dinner?” Edward laughed as he echoed his earlier words, placing his good hand beneath Oswalds’ jaw as he tilted his head upwards to meet his eye.

Allowing himself to be adjusted, Oswald joined Edward with a grin as the taller man dipped down for a kiss.


End file.
